


Watch the door Ron

by PlutoDecay



Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Self-Insert, Short & Sweet, door - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Blurb (442 words) Ron interrupts reader as they're reading by slamming their door too hard.
Relationships: Ron Weasley & Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader
Series: Drabbles&Blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Watch the door Ron

A moment of peace was rare in the castle anymore, nobody was able to sit still or not run off and bother an unsuspecting person. With the war being done everyone was too excited to really not act crazy at any chance.

Given this, I really shouldn’t have been surprised when my ever so quiet reading session was loudly interrupted. 

“Be decent because I’m coming in either way!” Ron practically screamed as he barged through my door, throwing it so hard it bounced back and slammed right into him. A small yelp of pain rang through the once again silent room as Ron grabbed his nose with both hands, no longer yelling but his entire face turning red from the incident. 

Setting down the book onto my bed I ran over to him placing my hands onto his. Reluctantly he moved his hands, a pout seemingly permanent on his face as I scanned it.   
“It doesn’t look broken” I whispered as I ran my hand gently over his nose to check my words, his face much more blushed than normal, scowl temporally gone as he reacted to my words. The door still moving slightly to the side of him and hit the wall once again, only at a much slower speed. Ron flinched, looking into my eyes as he spoke.

“Just hurts” Leaning his head into my hand as I moved it from the injured area to his cheek, closing his eyes in content and placing his hand on top of my own. Ron proceeded to hum quietly for a few moments, a sniffle breaking through here and there as the door finally came to a stop. He shot a glare at it quickly before returning to the previous position. 

“Do you want to go lay down?” He nods his head slightly, whimpering once again as his nose brushes my hand. Waiting a few moments I let the situation linger before standing up from our place on the floor; Ron’s eyes followed my movement as I headed back to my bed, picking up the book and continuing to read where I left off.

It only took a minute before he followed, wiggling his way under my hands and laying his head onto my lap. Reaching up and grabbing one of my hands off the book only to tangle it in his hand, humming once again as his eyes fall closed. 

No longer able to flip the pages I put the book down, deciding to just listen to the humming of the boy beneath, well, on me as a storm starts to rage outside. It might not be quiet, but it is peaceful.


End file.
